Sweet 16 Surprises
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Summer's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her clock it read 11:30 a.m. She had never slept so late before. She smiled, it wasn't only just Saturday, today was her 16th birthday! FS


**Sweet 16 Surprises**

Summer's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her clock; it read 11:30 a.m. She had never slept so late before. She smiled, it wasn't only just Saturday, today was her 16th birthday!

She rolled over on her King size bed and found a dozen roses in a vase on her nightstand and a light on her phone blinking, signaling that she had a message.

She moved over to the other side of her bed, and pressed the button, listing to her message.

"Morning Tink!" she smiled as she heard her boyfriend's voice. "and 16th happy birthday. I turned your alarm off so you could sleep in, you haven't done that in years. The roses, which I know you have found are just a part of your whole gift. You'll find hints along your day about what you'll be doing today. I hope you enjoy your birthday! Love you much, Freddy."

Summer looked at the roses, and found a card within them. She opened it up, and found that it read, "_Why don't you go down and eat some breakfast?" _

She laughed. Freddy wasn't the most poetic guy, so it was no surprise what he wrote. She pulled herself out of bed and walked downstairs. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen and gasped at the sight.

There was every food imaginable. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, pop tarts (which he had taken the wrapper off) and many foods that she didn't know! She found another card on top of her plate. She sat down and opened it.

"_They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I made everything on this table. Well, I had everything made for you on this table! I hope you enjoy." _

She picked up the napkin and placed it in her lap. "Now where to start?" she asked herself.

After a more than filling meal, and after she swore that she gained 10 pounds, she had heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and found a package, which was neatly wrapped. She picked it up and tore the paper off. She opened the box up and found another card.

"_A limo will come and pick you up at 1:30 sharp. I think this outfit will work for the time being." _

She saw beneath the note was another package. She opened it up and squealed. Freddy and her had gone shopping only days before and she picked this outfit out. It was a pair of jeans with diamonds on the back pocket and a shirt that says, "You Can Blink Now". Not only that, but he had also bought her a Coach purse. She opened the purse and found a new pair of black Channel sun glasses. She looked at the clock. It was 12:15. She rushed up the stairs and immediately went into the shower.

At 1:30 she opened the door and found a black limo in front of her house. She grabbed her new purse, put on her sunglasses and walked out the door. A man opened the door for her. "Excuse me, but can you happen to tell me where we are going?" she asked him.

The man in the suite smiled, "That miss, I'm afraid that I cannot." Summer smiled and climbed into the limo and chuckled. There was drinks, a T.V. and you couldn't see out the windows. The top of the limo looked like you were outside under the stars. She smiled, she loved to sit out late at night and look up at the stars. The car started to drive away to the "secret location."

The door opened and Summer got out. He handed her a card and she opened it.

"_I hope the limo was good enough for you. I had some alterations made to it. I've paid for the full spa treatment. _Massage_, manicure, pedicure. After you're done, walk outside." _

Summer smiled. This was just too much! She thanked the drive and walked into the Spa.

"Ms. Hathaway?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Follow me." She said.

Summer walked into the room and found a woman there read for her. Or actually, a team of women. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't get a hot guy. A woman notice and chuckled, "Turn the card over."

Summer did as she was told. _"I didn't want to get a guy. He might hit on you." _Summer laughed. Basically, he didn't want any competition.

After an estimated two hours she walked out of the spa, feeling very refreshed. She looked around for some clue, and found a cheery red Ferrari sitting out front with a big bow. "Oh my god!" she squealed and got it. The keys were on the dashboard, along, you guessed it another note.

_"This present wasn't all me. The band and your family pitched in for this. Drive back to your house, and there you will find a surprise." _

Summer turned on the car. How lucky could a girl be?

She turned into her driveway and got out of the car. She opened the door to find a woman standing there.

"Mrs. Jones?" She asked.

Summer laughed, "Yes." she replied. She knew that she had said Jones instead of Hathaway, but she didn't care.

"Well, I have some clothes here for you to try on." She moved aside and showed a rack of beautiful dress gowns. They were all sorts of material, styles and colors. Her mouth dropped open. "Go ahead pick one."

Summer tried all of them on. They were a perfect fit on her. Katie must have spent hours trying on dresses for Freddy. She knew that he most likely went to 10 stores and had Katie try on every dress there was. And Zack was most likely right there next to him helping decided which ones to get. She decided on a deep purple dress that had a plunging neckline, and the back was cut open to her lower back. There was diamonds all over the dress. Over all, it was perfect.

"Please come this way." The woman said as Summer changed back into her other clothes.

Summer was led to her bathroom, where 2 other woman were standing. One was to do her hair and the other to do her make-up.

"Please sit down." the woman suggested to the chair that she had brought with her. Summer had tears in her eyes, how could anyone do this for her?

Summer sat down. The woman who was doing her hair said, "You must have some special guy for him to do all of this for you!" she said.

Summer smiled, "Yes, I do."

The make up woman smiled, "And he must be rich. I mean, to get all of this done for you was at least 10 grand."

Summer chuckled, "He always treats me like a princess."

The hair woman smiled, "Well, you are one lucky girl."

"I'm already guessing that he picked out a style for my hair?" Summer asked.

"He had about 5 other girls come in and we all put different styles of hair on each of them. He spent about half an hour deciding. He also had one of his friends with him to help. The boy wanted everything perfect."

Summer laughed, "That's Freddy."

After another two hours, Summer was slipped another card. The three women smiled at her; "Hang onto that one, he's a keeper." a woman said to Summer and winked.

Summer smiled and thanked them, "I will. Thanks so much for coming over here!" she said.

"It was our pleasure!" They said and walked out.

She got her dress on, and looked at herself. Freddy had outdone himself. She told him that all she wanted was to spend time with him for her birthday. This was over the top. Summer opened the card.

_"I hope you found a dress that you liked. Let me tell you, Katie was so tired by the time we got home from trying on all those dresses. Go outside." _

There was not only a card, but there was a box underneath. She opened it and gasped. Inside, there was a diamond necklace, ring and a bracelet, all a matching set. On the band of the ring it was engraved, "_Happy Sweet 16 Love, Freddy"_ She blinked away the tears and smiled.She put on the jewelry and looked in the mirror. How lucky could a girl get?

Summer grabbed a purse, which matched her dress and slipped on her heals and walked outside. There waiting for her was a white extra stretch limo. She smiled and walked up to the car, finding that the guy was the same on as before.

"I suppose you can't tell me where I'm going?" Summer asked.

The man smiled, "I can give you a clue. It has something to do with dinner."

Summer laughed, "At a very nice restaurant I can see." she said pointing to her dress.

The man laughed and opened her door, "You assumed right."

Summer sat in the back seat. There was champagne, and everything else imaginable. She looked around and found a T.V. It turned on and on the screen was the title, "Gone With The Wind" Summer squealed. This had been her all time favorite movie! Freddy and her had watched it so many times together.

After hours of driving, and after the movie was over, the door opened and Summer stepped out. She gasped. There in front of her was a small French restaurant, which was very elegant.

"You may go inside." The man said.

Summer smiled and walked up the steps. Someone opened to door for her. "Mrs. Jones?" the woman asked.

Summer laughed, "Yes." Did she look that old?

"Right this way." She said and guided Summer past all the table and out the door to a gazebo. "Enjoy" she said and Summer walked up the steps and towards the table.

She saw Freddy standing there in a tux. She felt tears spring to her eyes, "Freddy." she said. He embraced her in a hug.

He pulled out her chair, "Madam."

Summer smiled as he sat down, "This is just too much!" Summer said.

Freddy smiled, "Anything for you Tink."

Summer opened the menu and her mouth dropped at the prices. "Freddy-" she began to say.

"Don't worry about them. Pick anything." He said mentioning to the prices.

"Oh my god." Summer said thinking about the day.

After a 3 course meal, Freddy helped her out of her seat. He offered her his arm, which she gladly took and walked out of the restaurant, eyes all on them.

He led her out to a different limo, but this time it was a Hummer stretch. "Freddy." She gasped.

The man which Summer has had 2 times before stayed in the car. Freddy opened the door and Summer got in.

He sat next to her, and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and her hand on his torso. "Freddy, this has been the best birthday ever." she smiled.

Freddy kissed her temple, "I hoped it would be." the car came to a stop, and Freddy smiled. The door opened and Freddy helped Summer out.

Freddy escorted her into a building, which looked a hundred years old. They walked in and Summer smiled. There was marble, gold, silver, diamonds, rubies everything. They were standing in the entrance hall, "Freddy, oh my." she said.

Freddy smiled, and walked further down the long hall. "You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." she breathed. "You know, the funniest thing happened. Two people called me Mrs. Jones." Summer said smiling.

Freddy laughed, "I didn't say anything to them." he smiled, "But on second thought, I like it." he said.

"Summer Jones. Has a ring to it." She smiled. Freddy opened the door and Summer laughed. There was the whole band, all her friends, her family standing there in formal wear waiting for her.

She hugged Freddy and whispered, "Thank you so much." He kissed her cheek and they walked down the stairs.

"Happy birthday Summer!" Everyone said at once.

Soft slow music began to play. Freddy put his hand out and Summer took it. He twirled her around and then put his hand in hers, his other hand on her waist.

Katie and Zack breezed past them, laughing and dancing. Summer smiled. Katie and Zack had always made the perfect couple.

She looked up at Freddy and smiled. "This has been the best birthday anyone could ever give me." she said. She had meant every word.

"I love you Tink." He said.

Summer felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "I love you too." she said and kissed him on the lips. She was the most luckiest girl alive. Not only had she gotten a wonderful breakfast, a new purse and clothes. Not only had she gotten the spa treatment, a car and a new dress gown complete with accessories, but she had gotten Freddy. And that, was a gift all in itself.

----


End file.
